Chloe and Oz
" " is the forty-fifth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 17, 2012 and received 0.155 million viewers. Plot Loren and Eddie stayed all night up talking and watching the sunrise early in the morning. Chloe is determined to turn her life around; Chloe meets with Oz and they have dinner. Loren's online video receives a positive response mostly because of Eddie's tweet. Jake and Loren have a chat about Loren's career. Traci goes into Jake's emails to find out what's going on between Jake and Kelly but hits a dead end. Ellie tells Don that the blackmailing won't end. Max invites Don and Nora to his club and Nora questions what is going on with herself. Extended Plot Loren and Eddie watched the sunrise after spending the night together at his place. They gazed as that sun cast an orange glow on snow-covered mountains. She and Eddie decided to trash the tea they were drinking in favor of coffee. They both needed a wakeup blast before heading to their meeting with Kelly. A horrified Max woke up on Nora's couch and couldn't remember how he got there. Nora brought him coffee. The guy was full of apologies, but Nora was fine with the way her night played out. Jackie woke up and found Chloe all dressed up looking nice. She was glad her daughter was feeling better. Chloe said she knew she looked amazing, but emotionally, she felt dead inside. Jackie didn't like hearing this and offered to cook her daughter breakfast. Chloe didn't have time. She was off to see Osborne Silver. Back at Nora's, she noted Max could walk despite the night he had. Max admitted he was staggering. Nora pushed his buttons by telling him he danced and sang on her lawn and on top of her car last night. Max quickly concluded she was fabricating the truth. Nora said she couldn't resist because he was such an easy target. She told him he talked about Katy a lot last night. He explained today would have been her birthday. That's why he had a few last night. He thinks he talked too much. Nora told him his stories were a pleasure to listen to. She said she had one of the best nights she had in a long time. Max worried about what Loren thought about him crashing on the couch. Nora couldn't tell him because Loren didn't come home last night. Max learned Eddie and Loren spent the night together. Loren called her mother from Eddie's to say she had a great night and would be coming home to pick up a change of clothes to go meet Kelly. An amazed Nora thought things were moving fast for Loren. Loren told Eddie things kept getting better and better with him before they left his place. Elsewhere, Tyler showed up at Osbourne's office to see if Oz was duping him. He wanted to star in Grease but had to find out why they made him read from a different script. He manages to get past Connor to see Oz and Oz finally admitted he played Tyler. He insisted it wasn't personal and promised him a part in one of his movies. Tyler got home and discovered his electricity was off. The guy wasn't having a great day. Nora told Max she had to get to work. He was making a bagel and she told him to help himself and just close the door on his way out. Suddenly, Don knocked on her door and discovered she obviously spent the night with Max. Dr. Don was cordial but clearly upset. He left and Nora followed. Max was alone when a shocked Loren and Eddie walked in. Max explained why he was there. He wanted details about Loren and Eddie spending the night together. Loren wondered how Max fit on her mother's couch. Eddie and Loren claimed they were up all night talking and Max said it sounded intriguing but it was none of his business. Max spoke to Eddie alone and told his son, thanks to Nora, today would be a good day. Eddie thought it was great that his father would get through his late mother's birthday without being stressed. Loren called Nora to tell her she made it home. She also had a few things to say about finding Max when she got there. Loren wanted details but said she would talk to her mother later. Ellie overheard Nora tell Loren that Max got drunk and stayed at her place. She wanted details, but Nora insisted it was totally innocent. Dr. Don met with his new loan shark finance guy and borrowed the $100,000 Ellie wanted. Nora innocently walked into his office and he snapped at her. Later, he apologized and Nora wondered if he snapped at her because he found her with Max. Don said he wasn't the jealous type. He called Ellie into her office and handed her a large manilla envelope stuffed with cash. Ellie told a shocked Don it was a good start. Eddie and Loren got to Kelly's office and freaked that the video was already released. Jake, Kelly, Eddie and Loren watched the video together and everyone seemed happy with the results. Loren was simply shocked it was already released. Elsewhere, Oz told Chloe he found her intoxicating. She learned Eddie was reading the Grease script and figured that meant her chance was over. Oz instructed Connor to order some food for him and Chloe. He promised Chloe her chances weren't over. He said he could make her a star. Eddie sent a 'tweet' out to his millions of listeners to check out the amazing Loren Tate's new video. Jake wanted to speak to Loren alone. He wanted to make sure she was serious about her singing career. He wanted her to take those vocal and acting classes. Loren assured him she was very serious about this chance. She mentioned how helpful Eddie has been. Jake wanted new material from both Eddie and Loren and if he was too focused on her, it wouldn't work. Loren claimed she wanted this, but also told Jake if something happened she didn't like, she would say so. Tyler shows up at Chloe's to crash. Max called Nora to make things up to you. Oz told Chloe there was a movie in her life's story and Eddie told Loren she's on her way to big things. Jake didn't like what he says. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Vince Jolivette as Connor Morgan *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Joe Reegan as Steve *Hal Ozsan as Nick Lynch Songs featured Cassidy Ford – You've got this hold on me (0:00 – Eddie & Loren watch the sunrise) Cathleen Flynn - Golden Sunset (36:25 – Chloe & Oz eat lunch) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Gallery Morning.jpg edloren.jpg noraandmax.jpg chlo144.jpg Loretta.jpg jakeloreneddy.jpg oz.jpg kiss.jpg traci144.jpg ellie.jpg don145.jpg nora.jpg chloeandoz.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes